Heroes
'Heroes '''are the main feature of the game. They exist in various types, filling many different niches and allow for very customizable performance in gameplay. Most missions require you to bring 5 of them to battle, but you can only control oAt the beginning of the game, you get a handful of heroes for free to progress the storyline. However, most heroes can be unlocked by opening the Hero Crates. Each one costs 300 Gold to open and if you have at least VIP1, you can open 10 at a time for 2700 gold. Certain heroes come as reward from logging in for every day for 14 days. If you receive a hero that you already have, the reward will be converted to Fragments of that hero (usually 60) that can be used to improve their star level. You can also get fragments from Gold Crates, the shops, and some Co-Op raids. Rarer heroes tend to need more fragments to unlock. Rank Each hero has their own rank, progressing from the base Green, to Bronze, Silver, Gold and finally Platinum. You can rank up your heroes by equipping a full set of gear. The gear set is consumed and stats are permanently added to the hero's stats upon ranking up. Ranking up to Bronze only needs one set of gear to progress, while Silver has two, and Gold requires four. Platinum has 5 ranks and no further ranking continues. Promotion to each rank gives the hero a new skill. Details below. Skills Each hero also has 4 skills. The first two unlocked are active, and the following two are passive. Each skill is unlocked by ranking up your hero. They can provide a multitude of battle effects, from stunning, Area of Effect Damage, healing other heroes and even reviving. Skills can be leveled up by spending Skill Points and Bucks, with an increasing buck cost with each level. ''buck cost = (skill level x 400) + 200 A Gold skill automatically comes at level 21. Skills always require one Skill Point to upgrade, but these take 5 minutes to regenerate each and stop regenerating once you have ten. You can obtain more in the shops and event rewards, however. Heroes Frontline * Baron - Heavy/Taunter * Butter - Shielder/Taunter * Callidus - Heavy/Berserker * Cast - Disrupter/Heavy * Castellan - Shielder/Summoner * Galante - Heavy * Gammond - Healer/Taunter * Heimlock - Healer * Hivemind - Summoner * Kobold - Shielder * Mandrake - Stealth * Matador - Healer/Shielder * Oro - Disrupter/Berserker * Phalanx - Shielder * Razorback - Berserker/Taunter * Richter - Disrupter/Heavy * Savage - Disrupter/Berserker * Scum - Disrupter * Shank - Disrupter/Heavy * Steele - Heavy/Attacker * Vanguard - Shielder * Yanlong - Berserker Mid-line * Beck - Attacker/Disrupter * Bolt - Assassin * Chesterfield - Disrupter * Cinder - Demolitionist * Clyde - Attacker/Disrupter * Cross - Assassin * Elite Rifleman - Attacker * Fischer - Attacker/Disrupter * Fortress - Heavy * Halloway - Summoner * Heckler - Beserker * Hideo - Disrupter * Jarek - Distrupter * Kaishi - Attacker * Kunoichi - Assassin/Berserker * Mauler - Assassin/Disrupter * Maven - Attacker/Disrupter * Odachi - Assassin * Panzer - Attacker * Phoenix - Berserker * Ronin - Attacker/Assassin * Ryker - Attacker * Salvatore - Disrupter * Sapphyr - Assassin * Siren - Attacker * Yeager - Attacker * Xianju - Summoner Rear Line * Artemis - Sniper * Astrix - Attacker/Sniper * Defensive/Assault * Dogface - Sniper/Berserker * Flatline - prostotute and sexy model * Françoise - Healer * Halo - Healer/Shielder * Hardscope - Attacker/Summoner * Ifrit - Healer * Keel - Healer/Disrupter * Min - Distrupter/Support * Moss - Healer * Nightingale - Healer/Sniper * Operator - Healer * Oracle - Support/Attacker * Pris - Disrupter/Assassin * Prophet - Sniper/Assassin * Sentry - Sniper * Surge - Disrupter Link to items needed by each hero: Hero Hunters Item Guide Status Effects * Slow * Taunt * Disorient * Stun * Mark * Silence * Cleanse * Root * Invisibility * Lift * Heal block Category:Heroes